


Let's Run Away

by sing_no_more



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugging, Kissing, Lovers, Running Away, naruto fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_no_more/pseuds/sing_no_more
Summary: Kimimaro, after having a rough few days, tells Sakura his true feelings towards Konoha. Sakura, in an attempt to console him, suggests an idea that has them both happy and excited at the possibility of a life together.





	Let's Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of a request on my tumblr. Please enjoy! I've never written anything for this ship, nor was I aware of its existence. Nonetheless, this was very fun to write!

“I hate this village. I’ve got nothing here for me.” Kimimaro sighed. The past couple of days have been particularly bad for Kimimaro, which resulted in nothing but depressing comments and a bad mindset maintained throughout the week.

“What about me? We’ve been together for almost a year now, did that mean nothing to you?” Sakura questioned, partially joking but still somewhat hurt. 

“Of course not! You know I love you. I’m sorry, you know how bad I can get sometimes, but I do care about you.” Kimimaro said, he placed his hands on Sakura’s shoulders and continued, “You know you are the entire reason I’m still in this town, right? If it weren’t for us falling in love, I would have never moved here.” 

Sakura blushed, “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” She grinned and gave Kimimaro a small laugh. 

Kimimaro smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug, he pulled away slightly to kiss her forehead but pulled her back in to resume the hug. The stood still for a few moments, words of love fluttered about their heads. None of the words were spoken but the bond the two had developed essentially linked their minds, for each knew what the other was thinking. 

Sakura was the first to let go, she stepped away and dropped her hands to her sides. Kimimaro frowned slightly, disappointed by the loss of Sakura’s hug. Sakura noticed his face and chuckled softly, she leaned her head in and gave him a light kiss to his still frowning lips. 

“Let’s run away,” She whispered.

Kimimaro stood still for a moment, lost in confusion. 

“Well, not exactly run away but we can move away! The war is over, the village is fine without me, so let’s just get our stuff and move. We can go to a smaller village and start our lives together. What do you say?” 

Kimimaro looked at Sakura, part of him was ready to say yes immediately and run away with Sakura, the person he could safely say was the love of his life. But there was still a part of him that felt as if Sakura still served a purpose in Konoha and he did not want to be the reason she abandoned it. 

“I promise I have nothing holding me here for much longer. My role has been fulfilled. All I want is to be happy with you. And it’s not like we’re never coming back. We’ll always be able to come back and visit old friends, so it’s not like I’ll be abandoning them.” Sakura reassured as if she could read his mind.

Kimimaro smiled softly, he looked Sakura in the eye and pulled her into another kiss. He connected their lips together in one fluid moment and gave her quite possibly the best kiss they have ever shared with one another. 

“Sure, let’s do it.” He whispered into her lips before connecting their mouths once again, he dipped Sakura down slightly before putting her back on her feet and stepping away. 

“See you tomorrow? Get your bags packed?” He asked, walking away. 

“Wait no! Get back here, I want to spend more time with you!” Sakura pouted, “And wait, what do you mean ‘tomorrow’? We’re leaving already?” 

“Bye, Sakura, I’ll give you more tomorrow. I love you.” He winked as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Sakura stood confused for a moment. She shook her head to wake herself up from her haze and ran around the corner. 

“I love you too, Kimimaro!” She called as she turned the corner she saw Kimimaro turn moments prior only to be faced with an empty road. 

Sakura sighed and turned around. She walked home and began packing her bags. Tomorrow would be a big day she realized, and she could not wait to not only be with the love of her life for the rest of their days but also to get the chance to get another kiss similar to the one she had experienced earlier.


End file.
